


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Morning, Dog BB-8, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pilot!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn is unhappy when his husband calls on Christmas Eve to tell him he won't be home in time for the holiday.





	

“What do you mean you’re not going to be home in time?” Finn’s eyebrows knitted together as he spoke into the phone. “You’re always home in time.”

 

“I know… I know.. But the blizzard is really bad, and I won’t be able to make it in time. At best I’ll be home by the 26th, early in the morning. Finn, I’m sorry, I really want to spend Christmas with you, but I just can’t make it.” His husband’s voice crackled from the phone, and Finn could hear the bustle of the airport in the background.

 

He sighed, drooping, but tried to keep from sounding too disappointed, even though he probably failed. “Well.. okay.. I… okay. I'll just go to Rey's party  tonight, then.” ha sat down on loveseat they had bought, scratching their corgi, Bee, behind the ears. 

 

He could hear Poe sigh through the receiver. “I'm so sorry, baby, you know I would be there if I could, but I can't make it.”

 

Finn scrubbed a hand over his face. “I know. I know. It's okay. We can do presents when we get back, it's honestly alright.” If he was really being honest, it didn't feel alright, but he could understand. Poe was hours away, and if they wouldn't let him fly, they wouldn't let him fly. But he hated that he wouldn't be able to celebrate the holidays with the love of his life.

 

“Of course. When I get home, we'll do it all. Gifts, movies, treats, everything we usually do. Just a day later.” Finn could hear the guilt in the pilot's voice and tried to reassure him.

 

“Yeah, yeah we will. Hey,” he tried for optimism. “I'll have some more time to do baking.” That got a laugh out of Poe and Finn smiled a little.

 

“You're a gift, Finn.” Another sigh. “I'll let you know what happens. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Finn replied before Poe had to hang up. 

 

He sulked around for a little while, Bee trotting around behind him and offering face licks to make him feel better. 

 

That night, Finn went to Rey's party, even though he had already said he wouldn't. The plan had been to wait up for Poe, and if he arrived early, maybe they could go, but since that wasn't possible, he figured he would go. 

 

Rey greeted Finn with a wide smile, although she was puzzled and then sympathetic as to why. 

 

“Oh Finn, I'm sure he would be there if he could.” she tried to assure her friend as he sighed for the umpteenth time.

 

“I know, that's the problem. I wish he could be here, and he wishes he could be here, but he's not, and I feel selfish for wishing he was here and disappointed that he's not but I understand why, and.. it's just confusing.” He looked down at his drink and hummed. 

 

Rey clapped his shoulder. “That's completely fine. It's alright to understand the reasoning for something, but not like it. And it's not selfish to want him here. It's Christmas, of course you'll want him here.” Finn took another sip of the cider and nodded. “And when he comes back, you'll have just as much of a good time as you would have if he were here now.”

 

“I guess…” Finn still didn't look pleased. “Why did he even take that flight? I mean. I know we could use the money, especially since we spend a lot on gifts, but still. He could have just waited.”

 

Rey simply offered a few wise and sympathetic words before inviting him to join the festivities. Although Finn did miss his husband dearly, he did find himself having a good time, and even when he came back to an empty house, he just pulled it together and curled up with Bee in bed.

 

The next morning, Christmas morning, Finn woke up earlier than usual. He always slept in on Christmas, and even after that, Poe was insistent on Christmas cuddling, sex, and then post-sex cuddling. They were lucky if they got to presents before noon. He looked around the room, noticing that Bee was out of the bed, and that it was only nine-thirty. What on earth had woken him up so soon?

 

He rubbed his eyes, although he jolted when he heard the sound of a closing door and Bee barking. His breathing quickened, fearing that he was being robbed and he quickly slid out of bed, sneaking downstairs and getting ready to tackle whoever had broken into his home. 

 

Pressing himself against the wall, Finn steadied himself before whirling into the kitchen, a fist raised, although he stopped at the sight in front of him.

 

Poe was staring at him, looking surprised and exhausted, two coffee mugs in his hands. He was still in his pilot's uniform, although it looked a little rumpled, and Bee was dancing at his feet. For a moment there was silence, Poe raising an eyebrow at Finn's fighting stance and holding up the mugs before speaking. 

 

“So I'm guessing you don't want decaf?”

 

Finn stared at him for a moment, shocked, before barking out a laugh, walking over quickly and wrapping him in a hug, Poe barely having the time to set down the mugs. 

 

“You're home!” he exclaimed, delighted, practically lifting Poe up with the force of his hug, kissing him quickly. “I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow! I thought you were a burglar!”

 

Poe laughed, equally happy, barely pulling away when he was set down and, for the most part, let go of. “I can tell, that was one hell of a fighting stance. You could have kicked some serious burglar ass.” he laughed as Finn rolled his eyes. “But the blizzard actually started to clear up and we were able to squeeze a couple red-eye flights in. I was going to call, but we were in a bit of a rush, and I wanted to surprise you. We only just got here.” He gestured to his uniform. 

 

Finn just beamed. “I'm so glad you're home, I was missing you last night.”

 

“I was missing you too.” Poe reached out to touch his face, smiling when Finn leaned into his touch. “I felt so bad that I would miss Christmas with you, but when I heard there was a chance, I had to go for it.” He kissed Finn. “I'm just bummed I missed our Christmas morning routine.”

 

It wasn't lost to Finn that Poe was exhausted and he kissed Poe. “C'mon, let's have a late start Christmas.” Poe raised a brow. “Change into some PJ's and we'll sleep for a while. Then we can do whatever we want with the rest of the morning. ” he purred, rubbing Poe's back. 

  
That was all the persuasion Poe needed, as he was pulling Finn back to the bedroom,  Finn curling back into bed as Poe changed. Soon Poe was in bed too, their arms wrapped around each other, their breathing and heartbeats in sync. Finn hummed happily as he grew drowsy, mumbling out, “Merry Christmas, Poe” barely hearing Poe respond before drifting off again, now wrapped up with the love of his life on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
